On that day of August
by Chryshauzer
Summary: Yukinoshita meets up with Komachi


The cool AC of the mall made me release a sigh of relief. Despite the occasional rains, the summer in Japan was even worse than the recent years. The heat wave is so severe that the government had enacted Cool Biz in order to look out for the common workers.

Still, the cool temperature of the mall did not make me relax. Naturally, there are a lot of people bustling around, making me somewhat anxious. Just like a certain loner from school, I am not very good at crowded places. Still, there is a reason why I purposely left the comfort of my apartment and traveled here.

His birthday is coming soon.

Yes, the date where that rotten-eyed individual was born is on this month, August 8th to be exact. That person is going to celebrate his 18th birthday next week. Truly his time of birth was inconvenient and bothersome; it is no wonder why no one attends his birthday parties when he was young.

Ah isn't that because of his personality in the first place?

The thought made me smile briefly. That person even in his youth was pitiful. If his stories about himself were true, then the problem must really lie with him.

But aren't I here to buy him a gift?

Indeed that was why I am here, toiling for the reason of buying him a gift.

Had anyone told me a year ago that I would travel despite the summer heat just to buy a gift for a pessimistic, rotten-eyed individual, I would have criticized their thought process and out of this world imagination.

But… that was in the past.

I will admit that I have gotten closer to that person. The fact that he is the only male that I had gotten close to besides that childhood acquaintance brings some strange emotions in me.

Ah… I could feel my face heating up. How despicable, what is he doing to me?

I sighed and focused on my destination.

The task for buying a gift for him is not an easy one. What could a person like him possibly desire for his birthday? Based from my own experience, he does not crave for anything that a normal teenager would like. Sure there were times where he buys those fictional books that he reads very often but aside from that, I have not witnessed him having interest in other things.

He had given me a pair of glasses on my birthday. I had briefly entertained the idea of returning the favor and discarded it shortly. I have no experience of buying things for other people so there is a chance that I might pick something that he does not like.

Indeed, buying gifts are tougher than it sounds.

So I enlisted a helping hand.

"Yukino-san!"

Waving energetically from her seat was a young girl with dark hair and lively eyes. Naturally, it was his younger sister.

-o-

"Good morning Komachi-san, I apologize for my tardiness."

Truly, to arrive later than the person I had asked for help was embarrassing. Komachi-san shook her head from left to right with her ever present smile.

"No way! Komachi was just excited and went here an hour earlier!"

Completely aware of the other side, Komachi-san was really sociable… unlike her brother. Sometimes I wonder how this girl was able to grow up as she has, without that person corrupting her from childhood.

"Still, I was the one who bothered you."

"Hehehe~ don't mind it Yukino-san! It's rare for Komachi to hang out with you without Onii-chan!"

What an absurdly energetic girl. I don't recall having this kind of vitality when I was her age. Komachi-san sure is different from her deadbeat brother.

"Speaking of which, is your brother not here? I imagined that he would be stalking you, saying something about his sister going on a date."

If there is one thing that I am aware of, Komachi's brother is an absolute sis-con. He is not afraid to proclaim disgusting things in public especially when it involves his love for her.

"Fufu~ Onii-chan was feeling super lazy today so he only escorted me to the station. He even gave me extra money in case I overspend and reminded me to be careful. Kyaah! My Onii-chan can't possibly this cute~!"

Ah, I had forgotten that it goes both ways. Komachi-san was a giant bro-con as well. Truly, what is wrong with these siblings?

I silently waited for Komachi-san to finish gushing about her brother. It took almost a minute before she stopped.

"Well enough about that. What was it that Yukino-san wanted Komachi's help for?"

I had called Komachi-san without any prior notice and only said that I needed her help with something. I am not sure whether she said anything to her brother about meeting me.

"Well, I am aware that your brother's birthday is coming soon… and having no prior experience in buying gifts, I would like to borrow your knowledge."

I could see Komachi-san's smile grow as I state my reason. Completely unlike her brother, Komachi-san can freely express her feelings on her face. I could count the times where her brother smiled in my hands.

They really are different.

"Fufu~ you went to the right person Yukino-san! There is no one else in this world that knows Onii-chan like Komachi!"

I'm not sure that's something to be proud about, Komachi-san.

"Well, Komachi understands… but can I ask about Yukino-san's basic ideas for a gift for Onii-chan?"

So Komachi-san asks. But as I said, I really have no idea what to give him. Naturally, some things came to mind, but I was not sure if he'd like any of them. I have no idea what things that person would like in the first place.

But I did notice about some things that he needs.

"If we're talking about ideas, I can name one. After our time in the service club, I have noticed your brother would always complain about his phone. He would complain about its battery life and the lag he experiences whenever he plays that asinine game."

The number of times he complained about his phone was proportional to the number of times he cursed this thing called the 'gacha'. Something about how the rate up was a lie, and that the amount of time he last got an SSR was so long ago. I've heard about his discussions with chuuni-kun to buy 'es-qeue' this year to roll a GSSR or something.

Unfortunately it was not my place to criticize him for I myself have no restraint whenever I see Pan-san merchandise in a crane game. So I did not bother stopping him on how he spend his money.

A day later it ended up with him being so silent with eyes full of despair that his presence was almost unnoticeable. When asked he replied with something about getting a dupe or something

"So if we're talking about gifts, wouldn't your brother appreciate a new phone?"

So I said with confidence, but for some reason Komachi-san was looking at me with a disapproving expression.

"Not even a new phone will save Onii-chan from the gacha hell… But that is not the point! Yukino-san a phone is simply too much for a gift! It's too expensive and Onii-chan will probably get more games and that will end up with him being a good for nothing!"

Isn't your brother already a good for nothing in the first place? But Komachi-san does have a point, giving her brother an expensive gift would probably backfire. He might even reject it.

What a shame, I have already prepared the cat photos if I ended up going for a phone.

Komachi-san sighed and crossed her arms. I'm feeling a little embarrassed getting carried away and getting admonished by her.

"Now that that's out of the way, do you still have any more ideas, Yukino-san? And as far as Komachi is concerned, any other expensive gifts are out."

Ah, that takes away some options. But Komachi-san is right, expensive things are not always the right gifts. In this case, it might even be considered as bothersome. Still, what other things can I get him? Something that is not expensive…

"Candies perhaps?"

That man is certainly fond of sweet things, and candies are pretty cheap.

After hearing my answer, Komachi-san's smile become strained… perhaps too cheap?

"Are you giving gift to a kid? Geez Yukino-san, Komachi doesn't know what to say…"

This time I certainly felt embarrassed about my answer. Ah the process of getting a gift was certainly hard. If it were any other person, I doubt I would be as hard pressed as I do now.

"Sigh… okay, since Yukino-san is trouble, Komachi will give a hint. Onii-chan is the type that likes things that can be repeatedly used. In fact, so far all of the gifts that Komachi gave him are still being used until now!"

She replied with a lively face. I was no sure if it was him liking the gifts or him simply being a sis-con but Komachi-san's hint was greatly appreciated.

If we're talking about something that can be used multiple times for a long time then something comes into mind.

"How about a book?"

There was never a day that he went into a service club without a book in hand. His taste in reading might be atrocious but it's fine as long as it doesn't affect his ability to write unlike chuuni-kun.

Komachi-san's face brightened at my answer.

"Finally we're getting somewhere! Yes, books would be a great gift for Onii-chan! Nice one Yukino-san!"

I felt my confidence return at her praise. Thinking of it logically, a book is a great present for him. It's not too expensive and can be used for a long time even with minimal care. Yes, this might work.

My moment of rejoicing was interrupted by Komachi-san.

"But Yukino-san, you must be careful in picking a book. Onii-chan is the type to stop midway when he's uninterested. Also, books that concerns science and math are out, Onii-chan would probably not even open it in the first place."

Ah, there's that too. That rotten person doesn't like complicated things hounding at him so giving him some of my favorite books is out. I can imagine his face twitching with annoyance whenever he encounters something that he doesn't understand.

Still, there might be a way around this predicament. I simply need to get something that will surely attract his attention that was not so hard.

"It's fine Komachi-san, I have thought of something."

Staring at my confidence, Komachi-san adopted a suspicious expression.

"May Komachi ask what Yukino-san thought just now?"

Eager to share my idea, I disclosed that after our time in the service club, how I have noticed the genre of books that her brother always brought. It almost always has a common theme. Although I am not a fan of those light novels that he was so crazy about, there was something that I knew he would like.

"…thus taking your brother's preference in consideration, I would simply pick a book with the cover of an attractive female character with large bosom and long pointed ears."

Komachi-san gave a long sigh.

"Komachi doesn't know what to feel about Yukino-san learning of Onii-chan's fetishes but here's a question… what if Onii-chan already has a copy of the book that you just described?"

I momentarily froze at Komachi-san's question. Certainly since it was his preference, it wouldn't be so weird for him to have a copy of it. It seems like this could also backfire on me.

How vexing. Just how much trouble do I have to go just to pick a gift for him?

-o-

It was currently Thursday, the 8th of August.

The hot winds still persist even though the month of August should be filled with rain. Because of this, I have opted to wear light clothing consisting of a light blue blouse and a cream colored skirt and wooden sandals. But despite that, I could feel myself sweating from the journey.

Truly the time of his birth was inconvenient.

Making sure to wipe the sweat on my forehead with a handkerchief, I continued to my destination.

A small café located at the mall where I met with Komachi-san some time ago.

As I entered the venue, I immediately saw the two people I came to meet. Located at the inner left, besides the wall were the Hikigaya siblings. Komachi-san who was waving at me with a big smile was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse with flower patterns and denim shorts. It was a refreshing sight befitting of a young woman.

The person next to her on the other hand…

A gloomy face which appeared to be almost bored and is eyes were the same as ever. Even though it was his birthday you wouldn't be able to detect any drop of cheer on his body. Although he was dressed nicely, it was a fool's bet that Komachi-san was the one responsible for his wardrobe.

Approaching their table while being conscious of myself, I sat opposite of them.

"Yahallo Yukino-san!"

"Hey…"

The two siblings greeted me. From the tone of Komachi-san's voice, you would think that it was her birthday.

"Hello Komachi-san… and Hikigaya-kun, would it kill you to make a proper greeting?"

"Yeah Onii-chan, even a dead fish feels livelier than you!"

Getting criticized from both sides, he raised both his arms in surrender.

"Can't help it, it's so hot outside. Damnit why was even born at this month."

So he himself is aware of how hard it is to go outside during this month. I refrained from poking fun at him and let it end at there. After all, this is a special day.

"…So, what's the plan today Komachi?"

"Eh? It's Onii-chan's birthday but you're asking Komachi?!"

"Really Hikigaya-kun? You didn't even plan anything?"

I was once again astounded by this individual. But I guess it was to be expected. After years of celebrating alone with his family, he's gotten used to the feeling. I'm feeling like a stranger here to be honest. It was only the three of us after all.

"Well, it was Komachi who dragged me here. My plan was to stay at home."

"Gah! Onii-chan is so useless! Yukino-san what should I do with him?"

"I'm afraid it's too late to do something Komachi-san. He's a lost cause."

"Hey you two, I'm right here."

And so words were exchanged. Despite the insults thrown around – particularly from the two of us – there were no heat behind them and soon, the awkward atmosphere from earlier was now completely gone and replaced by this familiar feeling of relaxation.

How nice.

As we gave our orders to the waiter, the main topic was finally approached.

"It's really a shame though, Yui-san is overseas and the others couldn't make it."

"It's fine, the less people the lesser the hassle."

"So you do realize that your birthday is a hassle."

"Shut up woman."

Smiling at our exchange Komachi-san clapped her hands to get our attention. From her bag, she pulled a hand sized box wrapped in an assortment of colors. My eyes widened at that, was it time already?

"Seeing that Komachi was the one who planned this outing, it's definitely gonna be great! By the end of the day we'd be so tired so there's no better time than right now! Yukino-san let's give Onii-chan our gifts before he runs out of energy!"

Aren't presents given when the person has made their wish? In this case, we still haven't done anything in the first place, is it really fine? Seeing my expression, Komachi-san grinned.

"It's fine Yukino-san, it's definitely the right time to give your gift! The day's still long after all!"

Since Komachi-san is insisting, I guess it couldn't be helped. Oh well, gifts are meant to be given after all. I reached for my purse and retrieved a small box, all the time feeling him stare at me.

With my heart pounding and hands trembling I presented my gift to him.

"A-ahem. This is my present for you Hikigaya-kun… happy birthday."

"Y-yeah thanks…"

He meekly took the box from my hands and placed it on his side. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty awkward. The look that Komachi was giving us wasn't helping at all.

"You could open it you know?"

"I-is it fine?"

"Yes. It's yours after all.

He carefully unwrapped the paper giving way for a black box to be seen, with slow hands, he opened the box revealing a steel colored watch. His eyes widened at the content but I couldn't tell whether he liked it or not.

"I have noticed that you always look at your phone for the time. I brought this so that you won't get in trouble for bringing out your phone whenever your inside class."

His silence was nerve wracking. Did he not like my gift? Perhaps he finds wearing accessories to be a bother? What if-

"Yukinoshita… it looks pretty expensive."

I winced at his words.

"N-nonsense, it's just ten thousand Yen."

"Ten thousand is a large amount Yukinoshita."

It certainly is for any high school student. I will admit that I get a large sum of allowance every month, but I don't spend all of them so that I can save up. And though he was correct, it still was not that large for me.

When I first brought up the topic to Komachi-san during our outing, she was definitely against it. But I was out of options at that time and ended up convincing her with this.

I raised my right hand and pulled my sleeve, showing a women's watch in the same color with similar design to his.

"There was a promo where I could buy a woman's watch with fifty percent off if I brought that particular one. Thus I ended up buying two with the price of one third…"

This excuse might have worked for Komachi-san but this person was different.

His eyes stared at mine for a few moments – moments that I feared that he would reject my gift.

But in the end he sighed and removed the watch from the box, wearing it on his left wrist.

"Fine, I'll accept it. But since you spent that amount for me, don't mind if I do buy something different for your next birthday."

I released a sigh that I didn't know I held and simply nodded.

He started to inspect the watch and I couldn't help but saying the following.

"The watch really suit you Hikigaya-kun."

"Th-thanks, yours too."

His eyes widened as his face became covered by red blush. I could feel the same happening to me.

Why did I just say that?

While I was busy fretting over that I felt a stare. When I looked up, I saw Komachi-san giving us a half lidded stare.

"What is it?"

"Komachi-san is there a problem?"

Komachi-san shook her head at out questions but did not change her expression.

"To think that the two of you would get lost in your own world and ignore me… Komachi doesn't know whether to be happy or sad."

And so, after the hardest obstacle, I have no doubt that I will be able to make this day memorable for him.

Fin

* * *

Been a while since I wrote and as you can see, I lost whatever skill I might have picked up on the past. But I gotta distract myself. After all that salt.

Rate Up

Is

A lie


End file.
